Astorreich's side of The Great War
The Great War, The Astorian Side This Article is written from the Astorian Point of View in The Great War of 2017. Before the Great War Before the Great War, Peter was a Regimental Commanding Officer in Azlam, but he left due to Azraels softness and reluctance to do anything about the threat of Sarovia. Peter preached that Sarovia was the enemy of the community, and many officers in Azlam supported that notion, when Peter left to create Astorreich, many followed and Azlam was severely crippled. The Battle of Snowtown On the 23rd of June, the nation of Astorreich owned the territory of Snowtown when King Beatles and General Paynius of Valeria had declared that all territory would belong to their nation, the Standesherrlicht von Astorreich refused to acknowledge this and declared war on the tyranny of Valeria. Kaiser Peter tried pleading with General Paynius saying that Valeria was the enemy that the community needed to band against, but General Paynius was blinded by his own ambitions, and met the Astorreich troops in the field. Both sides called upon their allies, The State, The Horde and the Nova Byzantium Autokrata had rallied to join forces with Astorreich while the New Sarovian Empire joined forces with the Valerian Kingdom. This battle raged on for 29 hours with both Kaiser Peter and General Paynius commanding their troops the entire night. The Battle of Snowtown ended with a ceasefire after heavy admin intervention. After this battle, it was decided between Kaiser Peter, King Auel and King Harau that a coalition would be made in order to destroy the New Sarovian Empire. The Siege of Yorktown A few days after the Standesherrlicht von Astorreich declined the Sarovian Ultimatum, the Coalition Forces laid siege to Yorktown. The Astorian troops, supported by The Horde and the Byzantines, gathered at the entrance to Yorktown and created a blockade to keep Sarovian forces trapped inside while The State Troops massed at the southern beaches of York, in all, nearly 100 Coalition Troops laid siege to the city. The Siege was continued while Kaiser Peter, King Auel, Fyre and King Harau met to discuss the invasion of the city, the Astorian, Horde and Byzantine Combined Forces would fight through the breach and push the Sarovian lines back to the graveyard, while the State troops would launch an amphibious assault on the coastline and push those garrisoned Sarovians to the graveyard, and from there, the two large forces would meet to end Sarovian occupation of York. The total siege lasted several days, and it included the Sarovians cowardly use of hacks since they knew the battle would be lost. The entire Coalition Forces units were wiped hour after hour, the Byzantine forces collapsed, but agreed to merge into Astoria, the State was wiped nearly in full, several Horde units were wiped, and Astorian units were wiped. Still, the Coalition did not falter, they rallied back into their large number, outflanked the Sarovians in the graveyard and swiftly destroyed their forces, the Sarovians were beaten. Emperor Constantine spent most of the Siege inside the non pk zones reading his books while his men fought for their lives. None of the Coalition Officers could understand why anyone would fight for someone who resorted to hacks to defeat their enemy, or even why troops would fight for their leader when their leader didn’t fight for his own men. Kaiser Peter pulled many all nighters throughout the war to ensure his troops didn’t lose morale, while Emperor Constantine barely touched his sword button. At the end of the Siege the Standesherrlicht von Astorreich split into the Empire of Astoria (Astorreich) and the Kingdom of Rhodes, forming the Astorreich-Rhodes Empire. The Battle of Destiny After the victory of the Siege of York, the Coalition Forces agreed they should march south to the Emperors Capitol, Destiny. Astorreich formed the Vanguard and were uncontested as they marched through Swamptown, they were able to march all the way to the Destiny Stables before Sarovians began to fight back. The Battle of Destiny raged on the Coastline and on the islands off the coast. Astorian troops and The Horde made up the bulk of the attack, as The State troops were resting after their many casualties from the wipings from the Siege of York, but many State Volunteers did help out in the attack. This Battle, again, lasted well into the night. The Sarovian Officer in charge of the night time troops discussed and agreed to a surrender of the city. Its funny how once Constantine was offline, many Sarovian Officers were willing to surrender. The 2nd Battle of Snowtown The Astorians marched north, this time, into the mountain against the Sarovians that had fled there after their previous defeats. By this time, The State was a shell of its former self, and the Astorreich-Rhodes Empire and The Horde lead the attacks. The 2nd Battle of Snowtown, again, lasted into the night. Both Forces fought fiercely during the day, and were tied in manpower, but when night fell and Emperor Constantine logged off, the Sarovian Colonel in charge agreed to a surrender. At the 1st Battle of Snowtown, and at the Siege of York, the Sarovians had huge numbers of night time troops, but by the time of the Battle of Destiny and the 2nd Battle of Snowtown, their night time numbers were made up of ghosts, when the Emperor left the field, the troops knew they wouldn’t have to deal with him until the next day. However, this battle would be the last real victory of the Astorreich-Rhodes Empire, as a rebellion took place, and the Empire crumbled. What remained of the Astorreich-Rhodes Empire continued to fight against the New Sarovian Empire, but it died after the Standesherrlicht’s collapse, with that, so did the hopes and dreams that the NSE would come to an end.